The Enchanted Memories
by NightCrystalisys
Summary: Semua akhirnya tau apa yang terjadi pada Kaito. Bagaimana dia bisa bertarung jika kondisinya seperti itu? Read more inside, Chapter 5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**The Enchanted Memories**

Chapter one

Old idea (the story which i've deleted), but new story, or maybe the real story of my idea. Full of change!

Pair : Kaito X Luka as the main character (and maybe there's other main character. But the important are Kaito and Luka)

The real genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort, friendship

Vocaloid owned by Yamaha, but this story is mine.

Warn: bahasa tdk ssuai dgn EYD maybe, OOC?

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Lucia.."

"Tidak Kyte.. Tidak.."

Harapan kami hanyalah.. Kami terlahir kembali. Dan mengulang semuanya kembali, menyelamatkan dunia ini..

**Kaito POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku semalam. Sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu lelap, karena aku merasa pusing entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang mengunjungiku akhir-akhir ini.

"Hnnn.."

Aku merasakan pipiku sedikit basah. Dan benar, ternyata semalam aku mimisan. Bantalku pun kini menjadi bernoda merah..

Entah kenapa aku juga menjadi sering mimisan..

Melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding membuatku sadar jika aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Akhirnya dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Kyte? Lucia?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan nama itu? Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan nama itu. Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?

Setelah selesai aku segera menuju ruang tamu untuk sarapan. Disana sudah ada beberapa maid yang sedang menyiapkan makanan sementara kakakku juga memakan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi Kaito"

"Pagi kak.."

Setelah itu aku duduk dan memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan.

Sebenarnya makanan ini enak.. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini lidahku seperti mati rasa. Makanan yang ku makan, menjadi sedikit hambar. Atau mungkin memang aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku.

Setelah itu aku pamit pada kakakku Taito dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil dan berangkat sekolah bersama supir pribadiku. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk sekolah. Kepalaku sangat pusing, namun itu sudah berjalan beberapa hari dan kurasa tidak apa-apa, selama aku tidak pingsan..

Aku langsung memasuki gedung sekolahku begitu sudah sampai, dan mendapat beberapa sapa an dari gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai fangirlsku, tetapi aku tidak memperdulikan mereka. Bangunan sekolahku yang ala istana London dan besar itu, membuat aku lelah menaiki tangga besar dan panjang itu. Sebenarnya biasa saja, hanya karena sekarang kepalaku benar-benar pusing.

Aku berhasil menaiki setengah dari tangga sekolah, dan kemudian aku berhenti.

Aku memegangi kepalaku sesaat, dan.. Entah aku jatau tidak, yang pasti kemudian aku tidak sadarkan diri..

Saat sadarkan diri, yang kutahu aku tidak berada di sekolah lagi. Melainkan berada di rumah sakit, yaa!

Ini adalah ruang kerja kakakku. Dia adalah dokter syaraf. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa setelah kejadian tadi aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit?

Aku mencoba untuk duduk. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Dan aku melihat bekas suntikan yang digunakan untuk tes darah. Apa itu tes darahku?

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara kakakku menelpon seseorang..

"Iya bu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kaito sampai seperti ini! Aku berusaha mempercepat mendapat hasil dari tes darahnya, dan hasilnya positif Kaito menderita 'Kanker Darah!'. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku mengetahui bawa dia sering merasa tidak enak badan, namun dia selalu tidak pernah mau diperiksa dan berkata tidak apa-apa, untung saja pihak sekolahnya memberitahukan hal ini padaku. Aku bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya.. Sungguh..", dan nada bicara kakakku terdengar frustasi dan sangat sedih.

Kanker? Jadi aku mengidap Kanker darah?

Pantas saja dia mau menelpon ibuku. Setahuku, dia sudah tidak sudi lagi berhubungan dengan anggota keluargaku. Ternyata dia melakukan itu untuk memberitahukan hal konyol ini. Hahahaa.

Aku jadi ingat. Akhir-akhir ini aku kan sering mimisan? Dan aku juga merasa pusing. Ternyata semua ini adalah kanker darah!

"Baru stadium awal. Aku akan berusaha semampuku.. Yaa.. Akan kuusahakan yang terbaik untuknya. Ini adalah bidangku, dan aku akan membuatnya sembuh.", lanjut kakakku lagi. Kemudian dia sedikit berbincang dengan ibuku.

Haaahh.. Jangan sampai jika kau terlalu bekerja keras dan hasilnya sia-sia. Jarang ada orang yang terkena kanker bisa sembuh. Aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit ini. Aku tidak menganggap penyakit ini mengancam hidupku dan memiliki misi untuk sembuh. Aku tidak peduli bisa sembuh atau tidak. Jika aku harus mati.. Ya jalani saja.

Kakakku mematikan teleponnya, lalu berjalan kearahku. Dan dia terkejut melihat aku yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari tadi..

"Ka-kaito..?", sepertinya dia tidak berani berkata.

"Apa?", tanyaku heran.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, wajahnya sangat sedih.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya kan? Tenang saja Kaito, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu! Aku akan membuatmu sembuh!", kata Kakakku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.. Aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit ini.. Jadi ya, lakan sesukamu saja.

Dengan wajah kusut kemudian kakakku pergi meninggalkanku. Kugerakkan tanganku dan aku baru merasakan ada infus yang sudah tertancap di tanganku. Bagus!

"Uughhh.."

Memang aku sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena kondisi badanku yang lemah. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, aku membenci rumah sakit. Biasanya rumah sakit sudah seperti hotel untukku. Namun sekarang? Bagai penjara~

Dan sekarang, aku adalah penghuni resmi di rumah sakit ini..

Aku menjadi ingat, pengobatan kanker mana ada yang cepat dan singkat? Semuanya selalu memakan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Sekarang umurku 16tahun. Kira-kira aku akan menjalani pengobatan kurang lebih setahun. Dan saat umurku 17 tahun, 'mungkin' baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Bagaimana... Dengan janji yang kubuat dengan gadis berambut pink itu?

Walaupun sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun, aku tetap menganggapnya benar-benar janji yang sangat penting. Dan terkadang aku juga memikirkannya, bahkan mengingat-ingat kenangan kita kembali.

Tetapi aku juga menyesal membuat janji itu.. Apakah ada kemungkinan dia tidak ingat padaku? Atau dia masih menungguku hingga saat ini?

**Flashback**

Malam ini adalah malam natal. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang indah.

Namun tidak untukku..

Aku dan kakakku Taito, baru saja keluar dari rumah kami.

Diusir? Tentu saja bukan. Kami 'kabur' dari rumah.

Kami tidak bertengkar. Kakakku hanya membentak beberapa anggota keluargaku karena pikirannya sudah kacau, namun mereka menjawab dengan santai. Ayahku malah membiarkan kakakku untuk melakukan semua yang dia inginkan, dengan nada bicaranya yang halus dan ramah seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan aku? Hanya diam sambil mengikuti apa yang akan kakakku lakukan..

Kakakku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dia lelah dengan tradisi keluargaku, bahkan menyuruh kami untuk mengikuti jejak mereka.

Keluargaku adalah.. Pembunuh bayaran legendaris yang tidak pernah ketahuan dan tidak terlacak siapa sebenarnya. Kemampuan kami sangat diakui karena keahlian membunuh kami yang bisa membunuh orang tanpa senjata, bahkan membunuh seseorang tanpa membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Hanya saja kami dikenal sebagai keluarga pembunuh bayaran misterius, bahkan untuk menyebutkan nama kami saja, sepertinya mereka tidak berani?

Dibalik semua itu, keluargaku menggunakan topeng. Ayahku adalah pemilik beberapa perusahaan ternama, dan ibuku adalah mantan seorang aktris terkenal yang hingga saat ini wajahnya masih cantik dan awet muda. Banyak orang yang mengenal keluarga Shion sebagai orang yang kaya raya dan dornatur terbesar di beberapa tempat. Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya..

Kakakku Taito ingin menjadi seorang dokter, dan dia sangat muak dengan ajaran keluargaku. Semua yang ada di keluargaku dilatih keras menjadi kuat, dan diajarkan berbagai macam teknik membunuh yang hebat, sampai dengan membunuh tanpa mengeluarkan darah sama sekali.

Aku dan kakakku Taito sebenarnya bisa membunuh dengan mudah, bahkan melebihi pembunuh-pembunuh kelas kakap. Membunuh dengan satu tangan, itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi kami. Banyak sekali trik membunuh yang ada di otak kami walau kam tidak pernah menggunakannya. Kami juga menjalani latihan yang 'kejam' untuk dapat membunuh dengan mudah, dan membuat kami tidak bisa terbunuh dengan mudah. Namun kami benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin menjadi pembunuh bayaran, atau bisa dibilang kami membenci hal itu.

Kakakku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi dokter dan menyelamatkan orang. Yang dia inginkan adalah menyelamatkan nyawa manusia, bukan mengakhirinya.

Aku yang tidak tau ingin menjadi apa, hanya mengikuti kakakku saja. Tetapi memang, aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Aku tidak suka menghilangkan nyawa manusia. Dan lebih lagi, hal itu membuatku TRAUMA!

Akhirnya kami pergi dari rumah keluarga Shion. Ayah dan ibu tidak mencabut hak waris kami, bahkan kartu kredit dan tabungan tidak disita. Dan pergilah kami..

Sebenarnya kakakku masih bingung ingin kemana. Dia mengatakan akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang, namun dia juga memikirkan resikonya.

Karena kami bingung dan galau parah, pergilah kami ke gereja. Selain karena ini malam natal, dan kami juga bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

Pikiranku sangat kacau sehingga tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dan sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara tangisan dari belakang gereja.

Aku penasaran dengan suara itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke belakang gereja.

Yang kudapat adalah pohon besar. Tetapi aku tau jika ada seseorang di belakang pohon itu.

Aku mencoba mendekatinya diam-diam. Dan ternyata.. Ada seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya berusia denganku?

Rambutnya berwarna merah jambu, panjang dan indah. Halus sekali. Belum pernah kulihat rambut alami sebagus rambutnya (mungkin karena semua orang yang aku kenal sudah mengubah rambut aslinya?).

Kuamati gadis itu diam-diam. Dia terus menangis. Tetapi tangisannya beda dengan tangisan orang-orang biasanya.

Terlihat dari wajahnya jika dia benar-benar sedih. Ya, sangat sedih.

Kemudian dia menoleh ke tempat aku memperhatikannya. Hebat! Seorang Shion Kaito yang selama ini tidak pernah ketahuan jika mengamati seseorang, diketahui oleh seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Sampai kapan mau menjadi stalker?", katanya ketus.

Aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Siapa juga yang ingin jadi stalker terus?", dan aku mendekatinya.

Kuambil sapu tanganku dari kantongku dan memberikannya padanya.

Sepertinya kami sama-sama kacau sekarang. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Terima kasih.."

Wow! Gadis yang baru saja sangat judes ini mengucapkan terima kasih? Hebat!

Aku tidak berminat untuk bertanya kenapa dia menangis, karena dia pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya.

"Kau hebat sekali.."

"Kenapa?

"Sudah lama aku menangis disini dan hanya ada satu orang yang menyadarinya.."

Ya memang wajar. Dia menangis di belakang pohon yang belakangnya menuju.. Hutan?

"Dan kau juga orang pertama yang menyebutku stalker. Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah ketahuan~"

Dia tersenyum. Aku juga..

Dan dia tertawa.. Dan aku juga menjadi tertawa.

Seperti baru kehilangan beban kami sepertinya?

Kami berbincang-bincang sedikit setelah itu.. "Hoi ini saatnya kita pergi..",kata kakakku yang sepertinya tidak kalah stalkernya denganku. Buktinya dia bisa menemukanku disini?

"Ah baiklah.. Maaf, aku harus pergi..", dan aku berdiri.

"Ah sapu tanganmu! Tapi...", dia melihat sapu tanganku yang sudah basah dengan air matanya itu.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Kembalikan saja pada saat itu~", kataku.

"Kapan?"

"Lima tahun lagi. Disaat seperti ini, malam natal. Di tempat ini. Setuju?"

Aku berpikir bahwa kita akan pergi hingga ke luar negri. Dan aku akan mendapat kebebasan sepenuhnya pada saat berumur tujuh belas tahun bukan?

Dia menatapku heran. Lalu menggenggam erat sapu tangan pemberianku, dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Akan kutunggu..", dan akupun pergi meninggalkannya.

Sampai didalam mobil, baru kusadari betapa bodohnya aku..

Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!

**Flashback end**

Dan mengingat hal itu, membuatku semakin sadar jika aku benar-benar bodoh. Kalau saja aku tau jika kita tidak akan pergi keluar negri, mudah bagiku untuk bertemu dengannya kembali! Bahkan setiap saat!

Ditambah dengan penyakit ini. Apakah aku mampu menepati janjiku pada gadis berambut merah muda itu?

"Lucia!"

"Ky-Kyte.."

"Bertahanlah!"

"Kau juga terluka, Kyte.."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Tunggulah Lucia!"

Arghhh! Ditambah lagi dengan ingatan suara yang merasuki otakku itu. Lagi-lagi!

Sejak bertemu dengan gadis itu, terkadang aku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh kata-kata 'Kyte' dan 'Lucia' itu! Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Kepalaku menjadi pusing! Dan semuanya gelap! Entah kenapa kepalaku semakin sakit hingga aku memeganginya.

Kyte? Lucia?

...

* * *

To be continued

Kyte dan Lucia akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya :D

Mind to review? thankyouu :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enchanted Memories**

**Chapter two**

**Old idea (the story which i've deleted), but new story, or maybe the real story of my idea. Full of change! **

**Pair : Kaito X Luka as the main character (and maybe there's other main character. But the important are Kaito and Luka)**

**The real genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Vocaloid owned by Yamaha, but this story is mine.**

**Warn: bahasa tdk ssuai dgn EYD maybe, OOC?**

* * *

"Tenangkan dirimu Kyte.."

"Lucia.."

..

"Maafkan aku.. Lucia.."

"Tidak Kyte.. Tidak.."

..

"Peganglah batu ini Lucia! Ini satu-satunya harapan kita!"

"Ya.. Tapi tidak sekarang Kyte.."

"Yah aku tau.. Akan tiba saatnya!"

Sampai kita terlahir kembali...

**Luka POV**

Aku terbangun! Dan lagi-lagi mimpi itulah yang kudapatkan.

Mimpi kosong tanpa gambar sama sekali?

Siapa itu Kyte? Dan siapa itu Lucia?

Berhari-hari aku mendapat mimpi kosong yang selalu mengandung unsur 'Kyte' dan 'Lucia'..

Akhirnya aku bangun tidur dengan malas. Hari ini hari libur, namun pekerjaan 'ekstra' membuatku tetap harus bangun pagi seperti biasa.

Aku bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sendiri. Sejak umur 12 tahun, aku sudah dilepas oleh ibuku untuk tinggal sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Karena aku hanyalah 'hasil' dari pekerjaan ibuku sebagai pelacur. Oleh sebab itulah ibuku tidak pernah menyayangiku. Well, aku juga tidak menyayanginya sekarang~

Aku melihat kearah cermin sambil menyisir rambutku. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah darah dan sangat lurus. Bukan lurus alami, melainkan lurus buatan salon.

Aku mengecat rambut merah jambuku dan mengion rambutku. Hal ini kulakukan awalnya sebagai pelampiasan atas semua masalahku saja. Tetapi dengan begini ibuku juga tidak mengenaliku.

Setelah itu segera aku mengambil tas ku dan menuju rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi dokter, tetapi sementara aku belajar sambil bekerja dulu disana. Bukan sebagai perawat, hanya sebagai cleaning service. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, ini kulakukan juga demi kesenanganku. Disamping itu, sedikit

demi sedikit aku jadi tahu obat apa yang cocok untuk berbagai macam orang.

Aku bisa mengganti infus dan perban. Aku juga memahami beberapa alat-alat kedokteran, walau aku dilarang keras untuk menyentuhnya tanpa perintah. Yaa~sepertinya mimpi menjadi dokter hanya bisa menjadi mimpi selamanya.

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan seragam kerjaku. Dan seperti biasa, alat-alat kebersihan menjadi sahabat baikku. Tugasku hari ini adalah membersihkan ruangan para dokter dan kamar pasien khusus yang ada di sebelah ruangannya. Aku jarang membersihkan daerah ini, yang kuketahui hanyalah daerah ini sangat 'elit'.

Aku memulai dengan membersihkan ruangan dokter ahli syaraf yang berada paling pertama. Aku memaasukinya, dan aku terkejut saat melihat dokter tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Sepertinya tempat duduknya sangat nyaman ya?

Banyak kertas-kertas berserakan di mejanya, namun aku tidak berani membereskannya, takut salah langkah. Daripada berdiam diri saja, akhirnya aku ke kamar pasien yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi karena mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumur denganku, terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Rambutnya berwarna biru. Badannya tinggi. Dan wajahnya.. Tampan!

Tetapi wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lemah. Dan kosong.. Walau dia dalam posisi tidur, aku bisa melihat hal itu.

Sepertinya aku farmiliar dengannya?

Siapa dia? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

'Kyte...'

Tiba-tiba nama asing itu muncul lagi di kepalaku!

Apa anak ini bernama Kyte?

Tetapi aku merasa benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannya..

Kemudian aku baru ingat dengan dokter yang di ruangan ini. Anak ini persis dengannya! Pasti aku merasa farmiliar karena dia begitu persis dengan dokter yang pasti kakaknya itu. Pantas saja dia tidur disini, pasti dia saudaranya.

Aku mencoba membersihkan kamar itu perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku saat ini.

Aku sangat senang bisa membersihkan kamar ini, karena itulah aku berlama-lama membersihkannya.

"Hnnn.."

Kudengar suara pemuda berambut itu. Dia bangun.

Suaranya.. Merdu sekali.. Dan aku merasa farmiliar dengan suaranya yang bahkan tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Ada apa ini?

Aku memperhatikannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia melihat kearahku.

"E-eh.. Selamat pagi!", kataku gugup entah kenapa?

Dia memandangiku sesaat. Aku juga memandanginya. Namun kami saling diam.

"Se-selamat pagi..", katanya yang tidak kalah canggungnya denganku.

Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahku kearah tempat lain. Entah kenapa gara-gara kejadian tadi membuatku gugup. Err, mungkin lebih tepatnya canggung?

Setelah selesai aku cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Kenapa dia ada disana ya? Apa dia salah satu pasien? Atau dia hanya kelelahan atau apa?

Aku lupa melihat apakah dia diinfus atau tidak. Aku juga lupa apakah dia dipasang alat atau selang dan semacamnya..

Hahhh yasudahlah. Mungkin aku bisa kesana lagi besok? Aku akan memastikannya..

Setelah itu aku kembali bekerja membersihkan tempat yang lainnya..

Dan kalau diingat-ingat..

Kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya?

Aku tidak mempunyai teman, bahkan saudara.

Apakah dia.. Anak laki-laki lima tahun yang lalu itu? Karena yang kuingat hanya dia yang pada saat itu mau berbicara denganku..

Aku tidak ingat jelas warna rambutnya waktu itu, antara hitam dan.. Biru mungkin?

Aku tidak ingat karena gelapnya situasi saat itu, ditambah topi yang dipakainya.

Tapi kalau benar. Apakah dia tidak mengingatku?

Ahh tidak-tidak. Aku mulai menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh ku yang melayang kemana-mana.

Yang harus kulakukan adalah menunggu hingga tahun depan, dan kita akan bertemu lagi.

Dan juga..

Akan kukembalikan sapu tangannya yang sangat berharga aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saja! Tidak mungkin itu dia. Hahaha..

Kita sudah berjanji akan bertemu pada saat kita berumur tujuh belas. Itu masih tahun depan..

Dimana ya dia sekarang?

Setiap tahun dimalam natal aku selalu mengunjungi gereja itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah menemukan anak itu..

Malam natal itu.. Adalah hari dimana aku resmi diusir oleh ibuku..

* * *

**Flashback**

"Dasar anak sial! Aku lelah mengurusimu!", kata ibuku yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya sambil mabuk. Dia melempar-lemparkan beberapa botol bekas minuman keras, menimbulkan pecahan botol disana-sini.

Sambil menangis aku memunguti dan membersihkannya. Menangis karena sedih dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, dan juga kesal!

Setelah membersihkan semuanya, aku kaget setengah mati. Ibuku sudah membuang SEMUA barang-barangku keluar apartment.

"Mulai hari ini kau bukan anakku. Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai akte kelahiran bukan? Kau hanya meminjam rahimku saja selama sembilan bulan..", dan dia kembali meminum minuman kerasnya.

Aku terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Ibuku.. Memang tidak pernah menyayangiku!

Sambil menangis aku pergi keluar menyeret barang-barangku. Tidak ada yang berharga dari barang-barangku, bahkan tidak ada yang layak untuk dijual.

Ini berarti, aku harus merasakan hidup sendiri sejak berumur 12 tahun.. Yah! Tetapi aku masih bisa bersyukur, setidaknya aku tidak dijual olehnya..

Nanti malam adalah malam natal, aku malah mendapat cobaan seperti ini. Betapa sialnya aku.. Hahahaha..

Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tujuan lagi. Akhirnya aku pergi ke suatu gereja, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di belakang gereja tersebut! Menangisi keadaanku, yang sangat memprihatinkan..

Aku menangis dibawah pohon besar yang belakangnya menuju hutan. Jarang ada yang kesini, kalaupun ada mereka pasti tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku menangis hingga malam hari. Aku yang tidak bisa berpikir, tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam.

Dan aku menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasiku diam-diam. Hebat sekali dia bisa tau aku ada disini?

"Sampai kapan mau menjadi stalker?", tanyaku yang merasa terus diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang siapa lagi kalau bukan stalker?

"Siapa juga yang ingin jadi stalker terus?", dan keluarlah anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seusia denganku. Rambutnya antara warna biru dan hitam, aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena gelap dan topi yang dipakainya. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apakah dia tidak kedalam gereja?

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Dia memberikan sapu tangan miliknya padaku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku dengan canggung mengambilnya dan mengelap wajahku, dan dalam sekejap sapu tangan itu menjadi basah.

"Terima kasih..", kataku padanya.

Dan aku menggenggam erat sapu tangan itu entah kenapa, bahkan bukan milikku.

Apakah benda ini akan menjadi benda yang berharga suatu hari nanti?

"Kau hebat sekali..", kataku pada anak itu..

"Kenapa?

"Sudah lama aku menangis disini dan hanya ada satu orang yang menyadarinya.."

Seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku disini. Aku menangis di belakang pohon besar yang menuju hutan.

"Dan kau juga orang pertama yang menyebutku stalker. Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah ketahuan~"

Kami pun saling pandang, dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

Kemudian kami sedikit berbincang-bincang dan bercanda. Aku bisa tertawa karenanya, seakan-akan melupakan kesedihanku.

Walau dia bisa membuatku tersenyum, tapi bisa kurasakan dari wajahnya jika dia tidak benar-benar bahagia. Aku tidak mungkin menanyainya kenapa karena kita baru kenal. Selain itu, bisa saja ini hanya firasatku.. Anak ini sepertinya kaya, dan memiliki keluarga. Apa ada yang kurang?

"Hoi ini saatnya kita pergi..", kata seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Dia pasti kakaknya.

Aku langsung sedih. Baru saja aku merasakan kegembiraan sesaat bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Ah baiklah.. Maaf, aku harus pergi..", dan dia berdiri.

Aku masih menggenggam sapu tangannya..

"Ah sapu tanganmu! Tapi...", sapu tangannya sudah sangat basah karena air mataku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengembalikannya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Kembalikan saja pada saat itu~", katanya. Aku sedikit senang karena dia berkata akan bertemu lagi

"Kapan?", aku berharap bisa sering-sering bertemu dengannya.

"Lima tahun lagi. Disaat seperti ini, malam natal. Di tempat ini. Setuju?"

Aku langsung diam. Lima tahun lagi? Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat?

Entah kenapa aku menjadi sedikit kecewa..

Tetapi aku tidak boleh egois. Tidak hanya aku yang mempunyai masalah, dia pasti juga, dan dia harus mengurusnya.

Aku menggenggam sapu tangannya erat...

"Ya. Akan kutunggu..", kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dan kemudian, dia pergi..

Berarti yang bisa membuat kita bertemu lagi, hanya sapu tangan berharga ini kan?

Aku kembali ke belakang pohon. Kali ini tidak menangis lagi, namun aku tersenyum. Tersenyum karena menemukan orang yang 'sudi' berbicara denganku. Tetapi mungkin saja karena dia tidak tahu latar belakang kehidupanku..

Beberapa lama aku memandangi sapu tangannya yang sangat berharga itu, aku baru ingat akan suatu hal.

Kenapa aku sampai lupa menanyakan namanya?

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Kalau diingat-ingat, betapa bodohnya aku ya? Hahaha.

Dia menjadi orang yang sangat spesial dalam hidupku. Namun aku tidak mengetahui namanya..

Dimana kau sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat perjanjian kita lima tahun lagi?

Sapu tangannya yang berharga itu, tentu saja masih kusimpan, dan tidak pernah kupakai. Sepertinya benda itu terlalu berharga untuk kupakai..

"Hei Luka!"

Dan suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kemudian aku segera bekerja.

Aku menuju taman untuk membersihkan daerah didekat sana. Dan kulihat anak tadi sedang jalan.

Jadi dia bukan pasien di rumah ini ya? Tetapi tangan sebelah kirinya tidak terlihat jelas apakah dia diinfus atau tidak. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia tidak terlihat lagi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengikutinya, namun pekerjaan ini membuatku tidak bisa. Aku menjadi membenci pekerjaanku ini untuk sesaat. Ckckck.

'Lucia!'

Aku menoleh, seakan-akan merasa itu panggilan untukku. Tetapi.. Siapa yang memanggil?

'Kyte! Kemarilah! Hahaha..'

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat sakit. Entah ada apa sebenarnya.

Pandanganku menjadi gelap..

...

'Jangan takut Lucia..'

* * *

To be continued

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen** : thankyouu :)) ditunggu saja ya, akan dijelaskan d chap berikutnya =D

**Half-Human girl **: thanks sabar ya ini masih permulaan jadi belum banyak dialog. Okee, smoga kali ni tidak ada typo :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Enchanted Memories

Chapter 3

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaito yang memang diijinkan keluar dari kamarnya segera menuju ke kafetaria rumah sakit. Kaito sudah menjalani hampir dua hari tanpa es krim, dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

Setelah memesan minuman yang dipenuhi tiga scoop es krim diatasnya, Kaito segera duduk di sofa yang ada di kafetaria itu.

"Siapa ya yang membersihkan ruanganku tadi? Kurasa aku farmiliar dengannya..", kata kaito dalam hati sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Dia mencoba menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, berharap menemukan gadis tadi. Tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat ditemukannya. Gadis yang rambutnya sangat lurus dan berwarna merah darah itu..

'Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai warna rambutnya itu..', batin Kaito lagi dalam hati.

"Silahkan..", seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Kaito. Setelah datang, Kaito langsung memakan es krim diatasnya terlebih dahulu.

Kaito menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan kakinya terasa basah.

"Air? Kenapa bisa ada banjir disini?"

Kaito merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak ada hujan sama sekali, seharusnya tidak ada banjir. Dia menoleh ke segala arah namun semua orang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Seperti hanya dia yang merasakannya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa...", air tersebut semakin naik.

Dan Kaito akhirnya melihat sebuah lukisan pantai yang terdat di cafetaria itu. Air yang ada didalam lukisan itu keluar, dan air yang membanjiri rumah sakit ini pasti air dari lukisan tersebut.

Kaito heran setengah mati. Kenapa sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa merasakannya? Apakah ini kutukan khusus untuknya?

Kaito tetap berusaha tenang karena orang-orang di sekitarnya sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin bukan tidak sadar, melainkan ini hanya terjadi padanya.

Akhirnya dengan tenang walaupun terpaksa, Kaito melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya itu walaupun air terus naik. Yah, Kaito memang terlalu cuek, bahkan untuk hal seperti ini.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang gadis berambut merah darah juga mengalami keanehan di kamar mandi.

Luka yang merasa pusing segera menuju ke kamar mandi walau dia tidak merasa mual. Dia ingin menyegarkan wajahnya sedikit dengan mencuci mukanya.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, dia langsung membuka keran wastafel dan mencuci mukanya.

"Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak terlihat sakit..", gumannya.

Setelah itu dia mematikan keran wastafel tersebut.

Ketika Luka mau berjalan, kakinya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Eh banjir? Darimana datangnya?"

Luka mencari sumber air tersebut, dan ternyata air banjir itu datang dari wastafel tempat dia mencuci muka tadi.

"Mu-mustahil.. Aku yakin sudah mematikan kerannya..", dan Luka berusaha memutar-mutar keran tersebut.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Yang ada banjir itu semakin naik.

Luka panik, dan akhirnya dia pergi keluar kamar mandi.

Hal yang membuat Luka bertambah heran adalah orang-orang yang disekitarnya sama sekali seperti tidak merasa ada apa-apa. Semua berjalan dengan normal, seperti tidak ada banjir.

"Apa.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Dan Luka melihat kearah cafetaria yang sama banjirnya. Dilihatnya anak berambut biru itu sedang duduk sambil memakan pesanannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luka menuju ke cafetaria itu.

"Apakah anak itu juga tidak merasakan ada yang aneh?", guman Luka sambil berusaha terus melawan banjir yang semakin naik.

Sampai di depan kafetaria, genangan air itu langsung menjadi badai seperti tsunami.

Luka dan Kaito langsung terbawa arus itu dan tenggelam, bahkan tubuh Luka dan Kaito sepertinya terhanyut didalamnya..

Tetapi anehnya, itu hanya terjadi pada mereka berdua..

...

* * *

"Hei mereka sudah sadar belum?"

"Belum. Ckckck. Kau sih terlalu keras, dasar bodoh!"

"Hei-hei aku ini murid teladan~ hahaha. Lalu cara apalagi yang harus kugunakan? Ini sudah paling efektif."

"Yayaya terserahlah. Hei lihat, sepertinya dia sudah sadar!"

Akhirnya Kaito membuka mata. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, raut wajahnya menjadi heran.

Banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Pantai terindah yang belum pernah dia lihat. Laut yang benar-benar biru. Dan satu lagi, infus yang ada ditangannya telah hilang entah kemana.

"Ini.. Dimana?", tanya Kaito.

Dan kemudian gadis berambut merah darah disampingnya juga terbangun. Kaito sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa gadis itu juga bersamanya sekarang, bahkan disebelahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?", dan sepertinya gadis itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi juga dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hei-hei. Sabar.. Mungkin kalian akan terkejut. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, ini sudah bukan di dunia dimana kalian berasal lagi~", kata seseorang berambut blonde dan bermata biru.

"Maafkan atas kebodohannya ya yang membawa kalian dengan cara sadis seperti ini..", sahut boneka marionette yang berambut blonde panjang dan diikat pony tail yang menoleh kearah lelaki yang disebelahnya.

"Aku Rinto, yang membawa kalian kesini. Maaf ya dengan cara yang tidak enak ini, tetapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Tetapi syukurlah, dengan kalian berada di suatu tempat yang sama, setidaknya memudahkan aku untuk membawa kalian kemari.", kemudian Rinto membantu Luka dan Kaito untuk berdiri.

"Aku Lenka. Aku adalah teman Rinto. Dan secepatnya kami akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian bisa sampai dibawa kemari.", sahut Lenka yang juga membantu mereka berdua untuk berdiri.

Kaito dan Luka memandangi sekelilingnya. Memang benar, ini bukan Jepang. Atau lebih tepatnya, ini bukan bumi. Lalu dimana mereka? Planet luar?

"A-ano.. Ini dimana?", tanya Luka.

Lenka tersenyum, "Ini adalah negri Crystal~ negri yang indah bukan?"

Kaito hanya tetap diam. Bukan karena dia tidak ada pertanyaan, namun sikap cueknya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

Dan terlebih lagi. Dia heran dengan gadis berambut merah darah di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Bahkan dia ingin mengetahui siapa dia. Walau Kaito benar-benar membenci rambut merah darahnya itu..

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah istana. Istana yang benar-benar megah walau tidak terlalu besar. Warnanya dominan putih dan hijau tosca. Terdapat banyak kristal-kristal yang mengelilingi istana itu.

Luka yang baru pertama kalinya melihat tempat sebagus itu terlihat sangat kagum, sedangkan Kaito hanya diam seperti sudah biasa melihat semuanya.

Disaat Luka dan Kaito berjalan, banyak sekali sepertinya orang-orang yang tinggal di istana itu melihat mereka berdua.

"Kyte.."

"Lucia.."

Kaito dan Luka mendengar jelas ada beberapa orang yang menyebutkan kata-kata itu.

"Kyte?", tanya Kaito.

"Lucia?", tanya Luka juga.

Orang-orang disana seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan saja. Namun Kaito dan Luka tidak kalah kagetnya dengan pandangan mereka.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Kyte? Lucia?

Setelah itu mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar berwarna hijau tosca.

Dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang dikuncir twin tails. Gadis itu menggunakan gaun putih polos, tetapi terlihat anggun. Kakinya tidak menggunakan sepatu, dan dia tidak menggunakan barang-barang aneh lainnya.

"Selamat siang tuan putri.", kata Rinto dan Lenka, dan kemudian mereka menunduk.

Kaito dan Luka tetap diam tidak menunduk. Lebih tepatnya, mereka masih heran dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei-hei sudahlah. Sudah kubilang kan jangan terlalu formal didepanku? Bahkan sudah kubilang jangan memannggilku tuan putri~", kata gadis berambut hijau itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah maaf. Kami sudah membawa mereka kemari..", kata Rinto.

Kemudian gadis berambut hijau itu menuju kearah Luka dan Kaito.

"Ah Kyte.. Lucia..", sahut gadis itu.

"Kyte?" "Lucia?" , sahut Kaito dan Luka bersamaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf-maaf kalian pasti bingung kan? Hahaha. Aku adalah Miku, putri dari negri Crystal ini.. Dan pertama-tama, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan siapa diri kalian? Aku yakin nama kalian sudah bukan 'Kyte' dan 'Lucia' lagi..", jelas gadis yang bernama Miku itu.

"A-aku Megurine Luka.."

"Shion Kaito."

"Wah-wah. Tidak berubah banyak rupanya~ baiklah akan kujelaskan.. Aku meminta Rinto dan Lenka untuk membawa kalian kemari untuk menggunakan ini..", kata Miku sambil membawa kotak dan menunjukannya pada Kaito dan Luka.

"Mungkin kalian tidak ingat. Tetapi, kalian adalah 'Kyte' dan 'Lucia'. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kalia, kalian tetap seperti dulu.."

"Siapa itu Kyte?", tanya Kaito yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Dan siapa itu Lucia?", tanya Luka yang tidak kalah penasarannya.

Miku tersenyum.

"Itu adalah kalian. Percayalah.. Kalian memang belum mengingatnya sekarang, namun aku percaya suatu saat kalian akan ingat. Bahkan kalian tidak ingat dengan Reint dan Lewn kan?", katanya sambil menunjuk Rinto dan Lenka.

"Tenang saja. Kami juga belum mengingatnya..", kata Lenka.

"Apa maksudnya?", tanya Luka.

"Kalian semua adalah pemegang 'Chain'. Kalian adalah pelindung negara ini sebelumnya.. Kalian Kyte, Lucia, Reint, dan Lewn, selalu berusaha untuk melindungi negri ini. Bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian. Negri ini sebenarnya adalah negri yang damai, sampai suatu saat. Vocaloid menghancurkannya..", lanjut Miku.

Miku menghela nafas. Kaito dan Luka masih tetap saja heran.

"Vocaloid adalah sebuah monster yang mengacau bahkan merusak negri ini. Bahkan banyak sekali crypton-crypton yang dikeluarkannya untuk mengganggu manusia di negri ini. Tidak ada yang dapat melawan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa dilawan dengan 'Chain' ini..", kata Miku sambil membuka kotak yang dibawanya.

Disana terdapat dua buah rantai.

"Walau sudah melihat ini.. Kalian masih tidak ingat?", tanya Miku lagi.

Kaito dan Luka menggeleng. Sepertinya mereka masih bingung dengan semua ini walau sudah ada sedikit penjelasan.

"Tujuan aku memanggil kalian kemari adalah untuk melindungi negri ini. Vocaloid sudah lama tertidur dalam segel yang dibuat oleh Kyte, tetapi akhirnya dia berhasil keluar. Dan Vocaloid mulai membuat kekacauan lagi. Dan yang bisa melindungi negri ini dari mereka hanyalah Chain. Dan Chain tidak dapat digunakan oleh orang lain selain pemiliknya. Dengan Chain ini, kalian bisa melindungi negri ini..", kemudian Miku mengambil salah satu rantai dari kotak itu.

"Kyte.. Maksudku, Kaito.. Ini adalah chainmu. Sebelumnya kamu menggunakan ini sebagai senjatamu. Mungkin kamu masih belum bisa mengingatnya, tetapi suatu saat kau pasti mengingatnya. Dan chain ini, hanya kau yang bisa menggunakannya..". Kaito menerima rantai itu. Dilihat dari bentuknya, itu hanyalah rantai biasa. Darimana dia bisa melindungi negara Crystal hanya dengan sebuah rantai? Dan Kyte.. Adalah dirinya?

"Dan Luka, ini adalah Chainmu. Mungkin kau tidak ingat saat dirimu adalah Lucia yang menggunakan chain ini untuk melindungi negara Crystal. Tetapi percayalah, ini adalah milikmu. Dan hanya kamu yang bisa memakainya..", kata Miku. Luka menerima chain itu dengan tidak percaya. Apakah dia akan menggunakan chain itu untuk bertarung? Atau untuk apa?

"Apakah kalian mengerti apa yang kubilang barusan?", tanya Miku.

"Sedikit. Jadi jika aku ini Kyte, kenapa aku jadi Kaito? Dari lahir namaku sudah Kaito. Dan kenapa kau bisa mengatakan aku tidak ingat? Aku ingat dengan jelas kehidupanku sejak aku masih kecil. Dan namaku adalah Kaito, bukan Kyte. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?", tanya Kaito yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dalam pertarungan melawan Vocaloid dulu, kalian Kyte, Luci, Reint dan Lewn bersama-sama melawan vocaloid. Namun Vocaloid tetap terlalu kuat hingga membuat kalian hampir mati. Karena tidak ada cara lain lagi, Reint dan Lewn mengorbankan diri mereka demi membuat vocaloid lengah. Disaat itulah, Kyte dan Lucia bersama-sama melawannya. Namun Vocaloid masih memiliki sisa-sisa kekuatan untuk bangun, sedangkan Kyte dan Lucia sudah sekarat. Lucia tetap berusaha melawan Vocaloid sekuat tenaga karena Kyte sudah tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Setelah Lucia jatuh, Vocaloid masih belum kalah walau sekarat. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Kyte menyegel Vocaloid entah dimana. Kyte tidak bisa terus menerus melihat Lucia berjuang seorang diri demi melindungi Kyte. Karena itulah, Kyte menyegel Vocaloid karena tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Namun mereka berjanji bersama, suatu saat mereka akan mengalahkan Vocaloid..", jelas Miku lagi.

"Lalu? Lucia dan Kyte meninggal? Jadi intinya, kita terlahir kembali sebagai Lucia, Kyte, Reint dan Lewn untuk mengalahkan vocaloid?", tanya Luka.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jelas. Kuncinya ada di kalian semua, Luka, Kaito, Rinto, dan Lenka. Kalian masih belum bisa mengingat jelas kan kalian dimasa lalu? Karena itulah, aku juga tidak tau..", tambah Miku.

Sulit bagi Kaito dan Luka untuk mempercayainya. Namun sekarang mereka mengerti apa arti 'Kyte' dan 'Lucia' itu.

Dan walau mereka sudah mengerti semuanya, wajah mereka tetap saja menunjukan wajah bingung.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggu kalian, Kaito, Luka?", tanya Miku.

"Ti-tidak tuan putri..", kata Luka.

Kaito menggeleng.

"Kalian pasti shock kan mendengar semua ini? Tetapi percayalah, kalian benar-benar Kyte dan Lucia. Walau.. Lucia, warna rambutmu berubah.. Tetapi aku tau, kalian adalah Kyte dan Lucia yang sebenarnya..", lanjut Miku.

Kaito kaget mendengar perubahan warna rambut Luka. Apa itu sebabnya dia tidak menyukai warna rambutnya? Padahal hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya sudah merubah warna rambut asli mereka.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku membawa kalian menuju tempat yang akan menjadi rumah kedua kalian? Bagaimana, putri Miku?", tanya Rinto.

Miku tersenyum, "Ya baiklah. Lagipula, aku sudah menjelaskan semua yang kutahu.."

Rinto tersenyum. Lalu mereka semua pamit untuk menuju rumah mereka.

"Sulit dipercaya ya? Tetapi kami juga begitu~", kata Lenka.

Kaito dan Luka sebenarnya masih bingung. Jika memang mereka terlahir kembali, kenapa Lenka adalah sebuah boneka marionette yang hidup?

"Ah.. Aku lupa memberitahukan kalian. Kalian masih bingung denganku kan? Tenang saja, aku bukan arwah yang merasuki boneka marionette. Hanya saja.. Ya, aku dikutuk menjadi boneka marionette..", jelas Lenka sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin memang terdengar tidak masuk akal untuk Kaito dan Luka. Tetapi, mereka berusaha menerima semua itu dengan biasa, karena mereka sudah bukan di dunia asal mereka lagi.

"Kita sampai...", kata Rinto.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk empat orang saja. Tidak ada taman, dapur hanya satu dengan sebuah meja makan, lima kamar tidur dengan dua kamar mandi di lantai bawah dan atas, dan sedikit tanah kosong di belakang..

Kaito dan Luka hanya menatap rumah itu dengan pandangan 'apakah benar kita akan tinggal disini?'.

"Ayo masuklah. Ini akan menjadi rumah kedua bagi kalian~", kata Rinto senang sambil mengajak keduanya masuk.

Tidak terlalu buruk. Perabotan tersusun rapi, sebagian besar perabotannya dari kayu.

"Percaya atau tidak.. Ini adalah tempat tinggal kita dulu. Walau sudah lama sekali dan hancur, sebisa mungkin kita membangunnya sama persis dengan yang dulu..", kata Lenka.

Kaito dan Luka memasuki rumah itu dengan canggung. Tetapi mereka merasa tidak asing juga dengan rumah itu. Apakah ingatan mereka sebagai Kyte dan Lucia telah kembali?

"Kalian sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain?", tanya Lenka.

"Ah. Tidak.. Aku Megurine Luka..", kata Luka canggung sambil memberikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Kaito kaget, dan dengan tidak kalah canggungnya dia membalas jabatan tangan Luka "Shion Kaito..", balasnya singkat.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain berkat pertemuan mereka di kamar rumah sakit. Tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak saling kenal, walau sama-sama merasa farmiliar..

Kaito berjalan mengelilingi bagian awal rumah itu.

'Kyte kau nakal sekali.. Hahaha'

'Kau juga tidak kalah nakalnya, Lucia..'

Ingatan itu berputar lagi di kepala Kaito. Kaito memang tidak pernah melihat bagaimana wujud Kyte dan Lucia karena hanya dibayang-bayangi oleh suara itu saja.

'Kalian ini.. Selalu saja romantis..'

'Apa katamu Lewn? Kalian kan juga. Dasar tidak tau diri..'

'Kau lebih, Kyte..'

'Kau yang lebih Reint!'

Dan kali ini Luka yang mendengar suara-suara itu. Kepala mereka berdua langsung sakit mendengarnya.

"Ky-Kyte.. Lucia..", kata Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Lewn.. Reint..", susul Luka yang juga memegangi kepalanya.

"Kaito! Luka!", Rinto yang panik langsung menuju mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah Rinto. Mereka pasti mendapat ingatan-ingatan itu lagi.."

...

* * *

**To be continued.**

Nb: saya menggunakan Rinto dan Lenka karena sepertinya Len dan Rin masih terlalu mirip anak kecil x_x hehehe..

Mind to Review?

**Half - Human girl** : maaf2 x_x kayaknya memang banyak typo yang saya juga ga ngerti gimana betulinnya. Thanks2 atas sarannya :D semoga kesalahannya berkurang. x_x


	4. Chapter 4

**The Enchanted Memories**

Chapter 4

One story but two side (from Kaito and Luka)

* * *

**Kaito POV side**

Setelah kepalaku agak membaik, aku kembali duduk menenangkan diriku. Masih sulit sekali rasanya untuk menerima ini semua.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa akan masa laluku? Jadi ini adalah tempat tinggalku yang sebenarnya?

Kenapa harus aku? Aku adalah anak yang lemah, penyakitan, bahkan sekarang aku adalah penderita kanker. Bagaimana bisa seorang penderita kanker menyelamatkan negri ini? Orang biasa saja belum tentu bisa, apalagi kalau orang lemah sepertiku? Mustahil..

Arghhh ini semua membuatku semakin pusing saja.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi pada diriku. Bahkan masih susah sekali untuk percaya jika aku ini Kyte dan telah menyelamatkan dunia ini. Apa yang telah kulakukan memangnya? Jika hanya menyegelnya, tentu saja itu bukan mengalahkan vocaloid.

"Sudah membaik?", tanya Rinto sambil memberikan minuman padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengangguk.

Aku melihat-lihat lagi kondisi rumah ini. Murni terbuat dari batu bata dan kayu. Jauh berbeda dengan rumahku di jepang.

Peralatan masak terbatas, dapur dan ruang makannya kecil, tangga dari kayu, tamannya kecil, tidak ada maid, tidak ada garasi, tidak ada koki pribadi, tidak ada kendaraan dan supir pribadi, tidak ada tukang kebun, tidak ada kolam renang, tidak ada patung dan.. Arghh..

Apakah aku bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Sudah 16 tahun aku hidup terlalu mewah. Dan sekarang, kehidupanku langsung jatuh begini? Aku tidak membenci kehidupan pas-pas an ini. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Banyak sekali hal yang membuatku pusing dan tidak percaya. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup tenang ya, ckckck..

Tetapi mau tidak mau, aku harus menerimanya. Mungkin ini memang takdir yang harus kujalani. Kemudian aku segera berdiri untuk mencoba lagi mengelilingi rumah ini.

Aku sangat farmiliar sekali dengan rumah ini.. Walau aku tidak ingat..

'Mainkan lagu untukku Kyte..'

Aku mendengarnya! Jelas! Pecahan ingatan itu mulai masuk lagi kedalam otakku.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dimainkan?

Entah kenapa kakiku berjalan sendiri ke sebuah tempat. Dan aku menemukan.. Sebuah piano tua..

Aku tidak pernah melihat bentuk piano seperti ini sebelumnya. Tetapi aku tahu jelas jika itu adalah sebuah piano.

"Ini..."

Aku langsung membuka tutupnya. Aku duduk, dan mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu.

Memang aku bisa memainkan piano, tetapi entah kenapa.. Aku lebih senang memainkan piano ini dibandingkan grand piano yang ada di rumahku. Sepertinya, mempunyai banyak sekali kenangan..

Aku memainkan lagu yang belum pernah kumainkan. Mudah bagiku untuk membuat lagu dalam waktu singkat, namun sekarang aku hanya mengeluarkan isi otakku. Aku sangat mengenal lagu ini walau aku masih tidak tau lagu apa ini..

"Ka-Kaito...", kata Lenka yang tiba-tiba masuk, disusul dengan Rinto dan Luka. Mereka semua kaget dengan lagu yang dimainkan olehku, tetapi yang paling shock adalah gadis yang bernama Megurine Luka itu.

"A-aku.. Aku tau.. Aku tau lagu ini!", kata Luka tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tau jika lagu itu memang khusus dibuat untukmu? Sepertinya ingatan kalian mulai kembali satu per satu ya..", kata Rinto sambil tersenyum.

Jadi benar aku pernah memainkan lagu ini? Dan aku yang menciptakannya? Untuk Lucia? Ada apa denganku dan Lucia? Apakah kita...

Pacaran?

Mukaku langsung memerah sendiri membayangkannya. Ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hanya Rinto dan Lenka saja yang sepertinya lebih tau dengan semuanya? Apa karena mereka sudah lama bertemu sedangkan aku dengan gadis berambut merah ini baru saja?

"Apa ingatan kalian sudah hampir kembali semuanya?", tanyaku langsung pada Lenka dan Rinto. Mereka menggeleng.

"Namun aku tau bagaimana wujud kita dulu. Kalian masih hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara farmiliar saja bukan? Kyte dengan rambut birunya dan mata yang biru pula dengan badan yang tinggi. Dan semua orang mengaguminya. Karena selain tampan, dia baik, sabar, penolong, ramah, ceria, pintar bermain musik, dan banyak hal lain yang baik tentang Kyte. Sebenarnya Kyte sangat kuat, tetapi daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah..", kata Lenka.

Deg!

Benar-benar seperti aku.. Tetapi aku tidak ramah, ceria dan lainnya itu. Kenapa bisa? Aku tidak kuat, tetapi benar, daya tahan tubuhku lemah!

Kenapa aku masih belum tau bagaimana wujudku yang sebelumnya?

"Sering sekali Kyte dapat mengalahkan crypton hanya dengan satu serangan. Dan sering juga Kyte pingsan karena kelelahan.. Tetapi Kyte mempunyai skill khusus yang tidak dipunyai oleh orang lain..", lanjut Rinto.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tau jelas. Tetapi dari pecahan-pecahan ingatan yang kudapat.. Sepertinya Kyte dapat membunuh orang dengan mudah. Yahhh, walau aku tau Kyte tidak pernah membunuh orang..",lanjutnya.

Bagus! Semakin mirip dengan diriku! Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Kenapa malah Rinto?

"Mungkin susah mengingatnya. Tetapi percayalah Kaito, Kyte adalah dirimu..", lanjut Lenka.

Srrkk srrk.

Aku mencoba melihat isi kantongku. Entah kenapa Chainku seperti bereaksi mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya aneh.

"Ada Crypton!", kata Rinto. Dia langsung mengeluarkan chainnya, dan chain tersebut berubah menjadi pistol.

Lenka juga mengeluarkan Chainnya yang langsung berubah menjadi sebuah cambuk.

"Coba saja keluarkan kekuatan chain kalian. Pasti bisa!", kata Lenka.

Aku mencobanya. Tetapi sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa, rantai yang terlihat tidak berguna itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang.

Tidak ada manusia yang tidak kaget melihat ini, termasuk aku. Aku merasa farmiliar dengan pedang ini.. Tetapi, apakah bisa aku menggunakannya?

Luka juga mengeluarkan miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi sebuah busur panah yang besar.

Dan kemudian? Apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan ini?

"Ayo keluar!", triak Rinto. Aku dan Luka segera menghentikan lamunanku dan pergi keluar. Dan terdapat makhluk aneh berwarna warni. Mereka tidak terlihat jahat, tetapi mau tidak mau kami harus melawannya.

Rinto mulai menembaki satu persatu crypton itu. Lenka juga mencambuki crypton-crypton itu. Sepertinya mudah, namun kenapa mereka tidak mati-mati?

Aku mulai menggerakkan pedangku.

Dan hal yang membuatku terkejut..

Crypton itu langsung hilang hanya dengan mendapat satu kibasan pedangku.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini langsung, dan kulawan crypton yang tersisa.

"Slaashh."

Itulah suara yang terkesan 'sedikit' mengerikan untukku. Karena ketika aku masih kecil, aku sangat sering mendengar suara seperti itu. Dan mendengarnya, mengingatkan bagaimana masa kecilku ketika aku masih tinggal dengan semua anggota keluargaku. Tapi syukurlah Crypton tidak mengeluarkan darah saat dihabisi..

Setelah itu kami berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Baguslah.. Ternyata memang lebih ringan dengan adanya 4 orang~", kata Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Kaito! Hebat!", kata Lenka.

Apakah sehebat itu Kyte? Sehebat itu diriku?

'Aku iri denganmu Kyte. Sangat iri.'

'Hahaha. Apa yang membuatmu iri memang?'

'Kau dapat melawan semuanya hanya dengan satu serangan. Hebat sekali..'

"Aargh!", aku memegangi kepalaku. Terasa sakit sekali, hingga aku tidak bisa menahan teriakanku. Darah juga keluar dari hidungku. Sial! Kenapa disaat begini malah terjadi hal seperti ini!

"Kaito! Kau kenapa?", Rinto memegang tubuhku dengan cemas.

Dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena aku pingsan..

* * *

**Luka POV side**

Aku duduk. Walau masih terkejut ddengan kenyataan yang harus kuterima.

Benarkah aku ini Lucia? Dan seperti apa aku di masa lalu? Benarkah kami berjuang untuk mengalahkan vocaloid? Benarkah aku bisa? Aku tidak pernah berlatih dalam dojo atau apapun, jadi mana mungkin aku kuat? Bahkan, untuk menjadi pemegang chain apakah aku pantas?

Aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun, bahkan ibuku sendiri membuangku. Selama ini aku juga tidak mempunyai teman. Apakah mereka masih mau menjadi temanku setelah mengetahui masa laluku? Dan mengetahui jika aku ini anak 'haram'?

Banyak sekali hal yang membuatku bingung dan pusing.

Dan tempat ini.. Benar-benar bagus.

Aku tidak percaya jika aku bisa benar-benar tinggal disini. Jauh lebih baik daripada tempat tinggalku yang sebelumnya.

Ada kamar sendiri, dapur, meja makan, dan hal lain yang sebenarnya membuatku takjub.

Sangat berbeda dengan apartment yang kutinggali sebelumnya.

Jujur, aku merasa senang. Sekaligus heran. Senang karena mendapat tempat tinggal yang lebih layak daripada sebelumnya. Tetapi heran, apakah semua ini buka mimpi?

Seperti tidak masuk akal sekali ada dunia seperti ini.. Hahahaha..

Dan rumah ini.. Entah kenapa sangat terasa sangat indah, bahkan farmiliar untukku.

Aku belum berkeliling di rumah ini, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa aku sudah mengetahui isi dari rumah ini..

'Kyte kau benar-benar hebat.. Haha'

'Aku ciptakan ini khusus untukmu loh!'

'Ehem. Kalian selalu romantis ya~, Kyte dan Lucia. Hehehe.'

'Kalian juga kan. Ckkck, dasar..'

Tiba-tiba ada pecahan ingatan yang masuk lagi. Apakah itu aku dan Kyte.

Apakah kita.. Pacaran?

Membayangkannya langsung membuatku merah. Dan aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupaku dan Kyte dulu. Dan ada apa diantara kita sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara piano. Memang agak aneh, tapi aku yakin itu suara piano!

Kakiku seperti bergerak sendiri menuju asal suara itu. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa langsung mengetahui lagu ini..

Ternyata Kaito yang memainkan lagu ini..

Dan aku benar-benar mengenal lagu ini! Aku tau lagu ini! Entah kenapa, yang pasti aku tau lagu ini!

"Ka-Kaito..", kata Lenka tidak percaya. Tetapi sepertinya dia tau lagu ini. Sebenarnya lagu apa ini?

"A-aku.. Aku tau.. Aku tau lagu ini!", kataku langsung.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tau jika lagu itu memang khusus dibuat untukmu? Sepertinya ingatan kalian mulai kembali satu per satu ya..", kata Rinto kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Benarkah? Itu lagu dibuat khusus untukku? Jadi lagu itu..

"Apa ingatan kalian sudah hampir kembali semuanya?", tanya Kaito pada Lenka dan Rinto. Aku juga mengira begitu, tetapi mereka menggeleng.

"Namun aku tau bagaimana wujud kita dulu. Kalian masih hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara farmiliar saja bukan? Kyte dengan rambut birunya dan mata yang biru pula dengan badan yang tinggi. Dan semua orang mengaguminya. Karena selain tampan, dia baik, sabar, penolong, ramah, ceria, pintar bermain musik, dan banyak hal lain yang baik tentang Kyte. Sebenarnya Kyte sangat kuat, tetapi daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah..", kata Lenka.

"Sering sekali Kyte dapat mengalahkan crypton hanya dengan satu serangan. Dan sering juga Kyte pingsan karena kelelahan.. Tetapi Kyte mempunyai skill khusus yang tidak dipunyai oleh orang lain..", lanjut Rinto.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tau jelas. Tetapi dari pecahan-pecahan ingatan yang kudapat.. Sepertinya Kyte dapat membunuh orang dengan mudah. Yahhh, walau aku tau Kyte tidak pernah membunuh orang..",lanjutnya.

Membunuh? Apakah membunuh crypton?

"Mungkin susah mengingatnya. Tetapi percayalah Kaito, Kyte adalah dirimu..", lanjut Lenka.

Benar-benar persis dengan Kaito. Apakah wujudku dulu tidak jauh beda dengan aku yang sekarang? Dan bagaimana sifatku dulu?

Aku ingin menanyakannya. Tetapi belum sempat aku bertanya, sepertinya chainku menjadi aneh.

"Ada Crypton!", kata Rinto. Dia langsung mengeluarkan chainnya, dan chain tersebut berubah menjadi pistol.

Lenka juga mengeluarkan Chainnya yang langsung berubah menjadi sebuah cambuk.

"Coba saja keluarkan kekuatan chain kalian. Pasti bisa!", kata Lenka.

Kaito juga mencobanya. Dan chain Kaito berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang menakjubkan dan.. Farmiliar..

Aku juga mengeluarkan chain milikku. Tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, tetapi tiba-tiba chain itu berubah menjadi busur panah yang besar dengan warna putih dan merah muda.

"Ayo keluar!", triak Rinto.

Aku dan Kaito segera keluar.

Aku melihat banyak makhluk berbentuk aneh dan berwarna warni. Mereka terlihat unik, tetapi mereka adalah monster. Apakah benar makhluk seperti ini bisa dilawan?

Aku mencoba melawan mereka dengan menembakkan busur panah, tetapi mereka tidak kunjung kalah. Tembakan yang kedua aku berhasil membunuh Crypton.

Kemudian aku mencoba menembakkan beberapa kali kearah yang lain, dan berhasil. Aku menghabisi crypton-crypton itu. Seperti sudah terbiasa menghabisi meeka?

Aku meliriik kearah Kaito. Hebat sekali dia, hanya dengan sekali serang bisa mengalahkan Crypton. Benar-benar mirip dengan cerita Rinto dan Lenka.

Tidak terasa kami selesai melawan Crypton-crypton itu.

"Baguslah.. Ternyata memang lebih ringan dengan adanya 4 orang~", kata Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Kaito! Hebat!", kata Lenka.

Ya Kaito benar-benar hebat! Semua yang melihat cara bertarungnya pasti kagum!

Tiba-tiba wajah Kaito memucat.

"Aargh!", triak Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat jelas dia sangat kesakitan. Apakah ingatannya mulai kembali?

Tetapi aku melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ini sudah pasti bukan karena ingatannya, tetapi karena dia sakit!

"Kaito! Kau kenapa?", Rinto memegang tubuh Kaito dengan cemas. Kami mendekat kearah Kaito dengan cemas.

Dan setelah itu, Kaito pingsan..

* * *

To be continued :D

Krg lbh cyrpton kyk heartless deh klo KH ._. y bgtu deh

Mind to review? :D

Yuu-Zai baka : iya sy sndiri jg bngung gmna bwtny soalny :| maaf2 :D thankyou sarannya.. hmmm.. sy ga ad FB ._. gausah deh hahaha. thanks before :):)

Half-Human girl: iya mkasih :D mmg sy krg teliti buatny x_x hahaha mkasih :D memang saya jg agak bingung bwtnya, jd krg krasa. Smoga yg brkt2ny kerasa ddeh :)) sankyuu~


	5. Chapter 5

The Enchanted Memories

Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

Kini Luka, Rinto, Lenka dan Miku berada di Rumah Sakit. Keadaan Kaito yang tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu membuatnya kaget.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengan Kaito sebelum kemari.. Aku melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit, tetapi aku tidak tau dia pasien atau bukan..", kata Luka tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan Kaito mengidap suatu penyakit..", jelas Rinto.

Tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari kamar tempat Kaito dirawat.

"Dokter! Bagaimana hasilnya?", tanya Miku yang sudah panik dari tadi.

Dokter diam sejenak. Lalu dia mulai berbicara.

"Saat aku memeriksanya, ada sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Aku mencoba mengetes darahnya dan hasilnya..."

"Apa hasilnya?", tanya Lenka.

"Dia mengidap Kanker darah. Apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanya dokter itu lagi.

Mereka semua shock. Kaget dengan pernyataan dokter barusan.

"Apakah dia bisa sembuh?", tanya Luka.

Dokter mengangguk. "Penyakitnya masih stadium awal. Dia masih memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk sembuh..", lanjutnya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Sangat kaget dengan keadaan Kaito, walau mereka sedikit lega jika Kaito masih bisa disembuhkan.

Kemudian dokter itu pergi.

Lenka menatap kearah Rinto.

"Apa kau tidak salah orang? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pengidap kanker darah seperti dia bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini? Kalaupun bisa, kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya bertarung!", kata Lenka sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Mana mungkin salah? Chain yang menuju ke pemiliknya sendiri. Aku juga tidak menyangkanya..", balas Rinto.

Miku menunjukkan wajah yang sangat bingung. Ini adalah negrinya, dan kini orang yang dapat menyelamatkan negrinya sedang dalam kondisi begini.

"Bukankah Kyte kondisi kesehatan tubuh memang lemah? Tetapi aku tidak menyangkanya sampai seperti ini.. Tetapi aku yakin dia adalah Kyte. Bukankah dia juga farmiliar dengan negri ini? Aku tidak tau caranya, tetapi aku yakin Kaito dapat menyelamatkan negri Crystal ini..", kata Miku.

"Bagaimana melakukannya? Apakah membiarkan Kaito dirawat sekaligus bertarung? Apakah bisa?", tanya Rinto khawatir.

Miku terdiam, sepertinya perkataan Rinto membuatnya membisu..

"Aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan. Kita semua akan berunding setelah Kaito sadar. Tetapi aku yakin walau kondisinya seperti itu, Kaito tetap kuat..", kata Miku meyakinkan lagi.

Semua diam, tetapi kemudian mengangguk, walau sama-sama menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

Mereka terus menunggu namun Kaito tidak kunjung sadar.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menjaganya..", kata Luka.

"Benarkah? Tapi..", kata Lenka kemudian dihentikan oleh tarikan Rinto.

"Biarkan. Mungkin dengan ini mereka akan ingat..", bisik Rinto pelan. Lenka mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka semua pulang.

Luka menarik kursi kearah ranjang Kaito dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku seperti sudah sering menjagamu saja..", kata Luka.

Luka tetap memandangi Kaito. Hatinya yang tadi mengatakan jika dia ingin menjaga Kaito. Mereka belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi di hati mereka seperti ada sebuah ikatan.

Luka merasa tidak hanya farmiliar karena memang mereka bersama dulu, tetapi Luka merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum kejadian di rumah sakit itu.

Pusing mengingatnya, dan akhirnya Luka tertidur disamping Kaito..

-Morning Time-

Kaito akhirnya tersadar saat pagi hari. Dan dia terkejut menemukan dirinya dalam ruangan yang seperti rumah sakit. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan ternyata tempat itu memang rumah sakit, karena rumah sakit ini berbeda dengan rumah sakit di Jepang sebelumnya.

Kaito menoleh kesamping karena menyadari ada seseorang. Dan dia cukup terkejut sekaligus senang Luka menjaganya semalam, sampai tertidur seperti ini...

"Aku merasa seperti sudah sering dijaga olehmu. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang..", kata Kaito dalam hati. Kaito memberikan jaketnya untuk menghangatkan Luka. Kemudian memandangi Luka yang tertidur.

Tidak hanya Luka yang merasa farmiliar, Kaito pun juga merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah darah itu. Sayang sekali Kaito tidak tau bahwa rambut merahnya itu palsu..

Kemudian Luka terbangun.

"Ah, selamat pagi.. K-Ka-Kaito..", kata Luka gugup karena bingung harus memanggil Kaito apa.

"Pagi Luka..", balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka diam sebentar karena sama-sama tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Te-terima kasih..", kata Kaito.

"Untuk?"

"Menjagaku semalam..", balasnya.

Luka tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal tentang penyakitmu? Kau membuat semuanya cemas saja..", kata Luka.

Kaito terdiam. Sepertinya dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak merasa penyakit ini penting. Hanya salah satu bagian dari hidupku saja.. Tidak perlu dicemaskan..", balas Kaito santai.

"Bodoh. Penyakitmu itu menentukan hidupmu. Bagaimana kau bisa bertarung dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu?", jawab Luka.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penyakit ini. Kalau memang sudah waktunya, aku akan mati..", jawab Kaito santai.

Luka bingung harus menjawab apa. Kaito terlalu jujur dan memberikan jawaban yang susah untuk dibantah.

Pintu kamar Kaito tiba-tiba terbuka. Miku, Rinto dan Lenka lah yang mengunjungi Kaito.

"Kaito! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kaito! Kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang penyakitmu? Jangan meremehkan kanker darah!"

"Kalau ada hal seperti ini jangan disembunyikan!"

"Bagaimana jadinya kalau kita tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

Rinto dan Lenka bergantian berbicara yang lebih kearah ceramah.

Miku tertawa melihat dua orang yang konyol itu, lalu menghentikan mereka.

"Hahaha. Cukup-cukup. Hmmm, Kaito kami semua sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitmu. Laluu..."

"Aku akan tetap melakukan tugasku! Aku akan tetap bertarung melawan crypton-crypton itu dan mengalahkan vocaloid suatu saat! Tidak peduli walaupun aku dilarang, aku tetap akan melakukannya!", potong Kaito sebelum Miku selesai berbicara. Kaito memang merasa ini adalah tugasnya. Karena Kyte d masa lalu adalah dirinya..

'Benar-benar Kyte..', guman Rinto dan Lenka dalam hati. Mereka sudah tau bagaimana sifat keras kepala Kyte akan hal ini, dan itu sama persis dengan Kaito.

"Aku tau kamu pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, penyakitmu tetap saja tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku ingin kau tetap mengkonsumsi obat-obatan dan melakukan check up serta terapi. Bagaimana? Pengobatan disini mungkin sangat berbeda dengan duniamu, tetapi jangan diragukan!", kata Miku.

"Tawaran yang bagus bukan? Kami juga tidak mau kalau kau berhasil menyelamatkan dunia ini namun berakibat fatal pada dirimu sendiri..", kata Rinto.

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh Kaito! Dan menyelamatkan dunia ini!", tambah Lenka.

"Dan kalau kau sembuh, semuanya juga akan senang..", tambah Luka.

Kaito terdiam. Sepertinya dia bingung dengan tawaran Miku. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain..

"Baiklah...", jawab Kaito pasrah.

Miku dan Rinto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baguslah! Kau harus teratur dalam minum obat dan ke rumah sakit. Penyakitmu masih tahap awal, masih banyak kemungkinan untuk sembuh..", kata Miku. Kaito hanya mengangguk, karena sampai sekarang dia tidak sma sekali menganggap penyakitnya penting.

"Jangan remehkan obat-obatan di negri ini ya!"

Kaito hanya tersenyum..

"Engg.. Mengenai crypton-crypton ini.. Benarkah aku mampu mengalahkan mereka dan tidak akan merepotkan kalian?", tanya Kaito. Sepertinya dia pesimis sekali dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Rinto mengacak-acak rambut Kaito.

"Bodoh. Tanpamu kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka! Makanya, cepat sembuh dan kita akan mengalahkan mereka!", kata Rinto sambil tertawa. Dan mereka semua juga menjadi tertawa.

Luka dan Kaito.. Belum pernah merasakan kehangatan berkumpul dan tertawa bersama seperti ini, walau mereka tetap merasa 'farmiliar'..

_'Kyte jangan pesimis dong! Kekuatanmu super tau, bisa mengangkat dinosaurus tuh!'_

_'Arggh Reint bodoh!'_

_'Hei tidak usah begitu mentang-mentang kau kuat. Kepalaku sakit bodoh!'_

_'Hahhahahahaha...'_

_'Dasar kalian berdua..'_

_..._

_'Aku harap kita bisa terus bersama seperti ini.. Bercanda seperti ini..'_

_'Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja!'_

_'Kita tidak akan berpisah bukan?'_

_'Walau kita berpisah, suatu saat kita pasti bersama-sama!'_

To be continued

Mind to Review ? :)


End file.
